Galactus
Galactus is a character from Marvel Comics, a god-like figure who feeds by draining living planets of their energy. . Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Galactus vs. Unicron (Complete) *Galactus VS Andross (Complete) *Galactus vs Imperiex *Galactus vs Anti-Monitor Possible Opponents * Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Unicron (Transformers) * Andross (Star Fox) * Kirby (Nintendo) * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) History Before the Big Bang, there are an explorer known as Galan of Taa. Though Galan was consumed in the Big Crunch when he and his people attempted to flee the cataclysm, he ended up becoming a vessel for the sentience of his dying universe and emerged billions of years in the current universe in his current state. Galactus's role in the current universe is to correcting the imbalances between the conceptual entities Eternity and Death, by feeding on the life energy of whole planets for sustenance. To achieve his role in the universe, Galactus enlists the denizen of a world he visits to serve him as a Herald to find him a planet rich in life. One such notable herald is the Silver Surfer. Death Battle Info * Gear: Taa II mothership, Punisher droids, Gah Lak Tus (hive-mind swarm that serve as heralds and extensions of Glactus's will). * Possesses the Power Cosmic, allowing him produce nearly any effect he desires. * Can teleport; even when not teleporting, he can move many times faster than the speed of light * Can alter his size, growing large enough to dwarf the Black Sun * Possesses the Ultimate Nullifier, a weapon of absolute destruction second only to the infinity gems. While not always on his person, Galactus can call the Nullifier to him, as it is a part of him. It can only be used by one with a strong mind. * Death herself will not take him because his purpose in the universe is greater than hers * Near omnipresent; he can sense the actions of everything across the universe Feats * Destroyed countless planets including Archeopia, Korbinite, Orbucen, Sakaar, and the Skrull homeworld. * Killed the Proemial God Diableri. * No-selled Darkseid's Omega Effect * One-Shot the Power-Cosmic-Possessing Red Hulk * Moved a galaxy by waving his hand * Booted Charles Xavier, an omega-level telepath, out of his head with no effort * Threw Doctor Doom out of his ship while on a distant planet; this left even Doom in fear * Has easily defeated Thanos multiple times, while the titan was not in possession of the infinity gauntlet Faults *As a plot device, he has been defeated multiple times. Most of these were by multiverse-destroying beings, or by the use of his own Nullifier *Power level depends on how full he is; he is often taken advantage of while in "hungry" weakened states * Can be knocked out from exposure to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. Trivia * Because of his power and role in the universe, he is important enough for the Living Tribunal and the One Above All to actually consider his input in matters * Despite showing to be more powerful than certain Gods, he does not consider himself to be a god * Changes appearance depending on the race looking at him. * Pilots a spaceship the size of a solar system Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Space explorers Category:Villains